charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2
It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2 is the 134th episode of Charmed. Guest stars * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell * Billy Drago as Barbas * Gildart Jackson as Gideon * Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan * Betsy Randle as Mrs. Winterbourne * Lorna Scott as Mrs. Noble * Dayna Devon as Female Vulture Demon * Kristopher Logan as Male Vulture Demon * Samantha Miller as Cindy * J. Lamont Pope as Mike * Jim Abele as Dr. Roberts * Kerry O'Malley as Nurse Ann Episode Guide Phoebe has been shot for parking in Mrs. Noble's driveway, but Leo heals her in time. Leo explains that Gideon messed up the cosmic balance when Phoebe and Paige went to the evil world and their evil opposites didn't come through. As a result, their world is now too ''good; every little infraction is a capital offense. Phoebe and Paige go to the hospital to join Piper. Leo goes after Gideon. Chris stays behind to watch Wyatt. Gideon goes to Barbas and claims that Wyatt is a threat to both of them. Gideon says that a great evil must corrupt the good world to restore the balance. He offers to do this if Barbas will keep the Charmed Ones distracted. One of Leo's fellow Elders finds Leo trying to sense Gideon. The Elder tells Leo that while many of them shared Gideon's concerns about Wyatt being too powerful, Gideon should have never acted alone. He warns Leo that he risks doing further damage if he goes after Gideon alone. However, Leo is determined to hunt down Gideon himself. Phoebe and Paige enter the hospital and find lots of patients with severed limbs as punishment for minor offenses. They also notice that the sun never sets in this world. Piper has been affected by the cosmic shift and seems quite cheerful in spite of being in labor. Phoebe and Paige try to tell Piper that Gideon is the one after Wyatt, but Piper scoffs. Piper's contractions get stronger, and a doctor hustles Phoebe and Paige out. Barbas has slipped into the hospital, disguised as an orderly. Gideon orbs in and suggests playing to Piper's fear of losing her sisters. Chris scries for Gideon, but can't get a fix on him. He suggests that Leo bust himself back down to Whitelighter again once he goes back to his world--but he isn't leaving until after he figures out why Wyatt turned evil. Leo and Chris realize almost at the same time that Gideon's concerns about Wyatt were actually a self-fulfilling prophecy. Leo suspects that in Chris' future, Gideon took Wyatt away for several months and tried to kill him. He also thinks that the shock of having to constantly defend himself at such a young age was what turned Wyatt evil. At Magic School, Phoebe and Paige try to contact their evil counterparts. They hear an echo, and discover their evil counterparts are trying to contact them as well, through the mirror. Evil Phoebe and Paige report that their world has become entirely too evil, just like the normal world is too good. Every good deed is a capital offense, and it's always night. The Phoebes and Paiges think that if they can snap their Pipers back to themselves and get the evil sisters in the good world, they might be able to shift the balance back. Barbas gives Piper a vision of Paige and Phoebe being vanquished by the Elders for speaking ill of Gideon. She casts a spell, and now Phoebe and Paige are as excessively cheerful as everyone else. Instead of going after Gideon, they are going to attend the birth of baby Chris. Leo and Chris suspect that Gideon somehow made Piper cast the spell to throw them off his trail. When Chris tries to tell them that Gideon might take another run at Wyatt, they laugh at the idea. Darryl shows up to arrest Chris for assaulting him. Phoebe and Paige don't bother to back Chris up, forcing Chris to blow Darryl out the door. Leo goes to the hospital to ask her if she'd seen him. Barbas, at Gideon's suggestion, gives him a vision of Wyatt morphing from a small baby to a full-grown man -- the evil Wyatt that Chris was trying to stop. Wyatt orbs Excalibur into his hands and stabs Leo with it. In the attic, Chris hears the footsteps of an unseen figure. He moves to flee with Wyatt but the figure flings him back--it's Gideon. Gideon becomes visible, armed with a knife, then goes invisible again. Chris rushes toward Wyatt, but Gideon reappears, stabs Chris and orbs away with Wyatt. Gideon orbs Wyatt to Barbas's lair just as Leo arrives. Barbas tries to stab Wyatt but he orbs away. Charmed623 636.jpg|Stabbed by knife in the back, Chris sips his last breath... Charmed623 638.jpg|...and die. Charmed623_639.jpg|He begins to fade... Charmed623_640.jpg|...leaving only contures of his body until... Charmed623_642.jpg|...he tottaly fades away. Leo tries to heal Chris, to no avail. Not wanting to leave Chris alone, he orbs back to the hospital to warn Paige and Phoebe. They still don't believe that Gideon is out to kill Wyatt, but when Leo tells Paige and Phoebe that Chris is dying, the news breaks Piper's spell. Paige orbs to the manor but is greeted by a SWAT team, Darryl and Inspector Sheridan. They demand that she turn in Chris. Paige refuses, and Sheridan knocks her down. Good Leo meets evil Leo at Gideon's mirror. They realize that Gideon is hiding in the underworld, and that Barbas is working with him. Wyatt is orbing all over the underworld and vanquishing demons with little more than a glance. A teary-eyed Paige calls for Leo. When he gets there the SWAT team and Inspectors Sheridan and Morris come out of the room that Chris is in. When Leo asks what they're doing there Sheridan simply responds, "Nothing, we didn't have to." Leo looks at her confusedly. Darryl adds, "I'm sorry, Leo." Leo runs into the room to see that Chris is very weak. He asks him to hold on and not to give up. Chris responds with a weak, "You either." Then his head falls back on the pillow and he dies. His body fades away. Leo trashes the attic in anger, but Paige calms him down. He realizes that Gideon is using Barbas to commit an act of great evil. Paige suggests that Leo intercept Gideon's call for Barbas. Gideon lures Wyatt by using Leo's voice and catches him in a crystal cage. Barbas walks in to witness Wyatt's death. Just as Gideon raises his athame, "Barbas" grabs it and stabs Gideon. "Barbas" turns out to be Leo in a glamour. Leo sends Gideon flying across the cavern. Gideon protests that he was only acting out of concern for the greater good. Leo retorts that killing a child is never in the interest of the greater good--and that Gideon was actually the reason for Wyatt turning evil. He calls the mirror,where evil Leo and Gideon are waiting. Good Leo starts blasting Gideon with electricity. In the hospital, a surgeon cheerfully informs Phoebe and Paige that Piper is hemorrhaging. When Phoebe demands that he go back into the operating room, the surgeon calls for security. As the guards approach, the world starts to change. The happy, sunny scene gives way to nighttime; everything is back to normal. The confused surgeon promises to do what he can. Gideon is electrocuted. The two Leos smash Gideon's mirror so their worlds can never cross again. Leo takes Wyatt and heads for the hospital. At the hospital, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Wyatt see a healthy baby Chris, and are relieved to find out that Piper made it. Enemies Gideon Barbas Vulture Demons Spells To Create Happiness :Call now the powers, :blessed be, :to make my sisters happy! Notes * The episode title is a play on words referring to the title of the film ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. * Future evil Wyatt calls for Excalibur, first seen in the episode "Sword and the City", which might mean (since Chris changed his path) that he has full knowledge and use of it in the future. * Another title used by The WB for this episode was Nice Girls, Naughty Girls in Australia. * Adult Chris dies in this episode, but Piper gives birth to baby Chris in the final scene. We also find out that Chris was named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt. * This is the first and only time that the doors to the Halliwell Manor are not closed at episode-end for a season finale, instead, the doors to the recovery room in the hospital are closed. Chris however does magically close the Manor doors earlier in the episode when he throws Darryl out. * The hospital elevator is the same one used in Cole's apartment building, as well as the one used in Miles's building, whom Phoebe also dated. * This is the second (and last) season to have twenty-three episodes instead of twenty-two, the first season being season five. * Wyatt uses pyrokinesis to vanquish the Vulture Demons. * This is the first and only time a Power of Four spell has been used. * Is the second and last episode of the series to hold a UK ratings certificate of "15" for violence, the strongest rating the series received. * Leo uses telekinetic orbing in this episode to call for the mirror as elders can. Also half-whitelighter half-witch beings the have the witch power of telekinesis like Paige, Chris, and Wyatt should be able to do this. * The good world having eternal day and the bad world having eternal night resembles that without good and evil, the world doesn't spin. Glitches * When future evil Wyatt called for Excalibur, it appears in a swirl of white orbs, which should have been black orbs seeing as he appeared with his evil look (black clothes, facial hair, long hair). thumb|300px|right|Its a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World WB Trailer International titles * French: Pour l'amour d'un fils(For the love of a son) * German: Gute und Böse Welt (Good and Bad World) * Spanish: Es un mundo malo, malo, malo External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 623